Wedding Cake
by MaidMikuruChan
Summary: "I want you to think of my daughter as my wedding cake." "Y—Your wedding cake?" "You wouldn't put your fingers in my wedding cake, correct?" DxC one-shot.


|wedding cake|

"Princess, you have smoothed out that skirt over a hundred times since we've gotten in the truck. I highly doubt that a wrinkle could survive that," Duncan said with a small chuckle as he rested his arm on the back of the passenger's seat.

Courtney gave him a small glare as she ran her hands over her skirt again. "I am just a little nervous. I mean, you are meeting my _parents_." She let her eyes travel to the one hand on the steering wheel. "Duncan put both of those hands on the steering wheel. The last thing I need is for you to crash!"

Duncan rolled his eyes as he placed his right arm back in front of him and got his hands adjusted to their new places on the wheel. "I just think you should chillax. Your parents can't be _that_ bad," he said as he looked over at her with a doubtful look. "Besides, I can't act just as well as any of your exes."

Courtney gave him an exhausted look. "Duncan, I don't have any exes. You are the first boy I am taking home—the first boy anyone has ever taken home to my parents."

"Wait, what about—"

"Tom was _just_ a friend," Courtney snapped. Duncan opened his mouth for a second question only to be stopped by her saying, "Candice is only nine, so she hasn't even met a boy she likes, yet."

Duncan closed his mouth and let his gaze go back to the road as he hit the brake. "All right," he said as he pulled his keys from the ignition and let his hands fall into his lap, "we're here, babe."

Courtney's eyes grew wide as she stared out her window and saw the front of her home. "You know what? I think you should just say you're sick or something," she said as soon as the light in the truck went out.

Duncan gave her a look as he opened his door. "You are going to be _fine_, baby," he said as he ran a hand along her thigh. "I even took out my eyebrow piercing. I got this."

"Duncan," Courtney said sternly, "this is no time for you to quote George Lopez."

"Who said I was quoting him? I really do got this," he said as he wiggled his uni-brow. "Trust me, babe," were his last words before he exited the rusted truck and went around to drag his girlfriend to her front door.

* * *

Courtney pulled at her sleeves as she leaned against her kitchen door's threshold and looked in on her father and Duncan. "Mom, are you sure Daddy won't drag him out of the house and set him on fire or something?"

Courtney's mother rolled her eyes as she set the teapot onto the island. "Honey, I am sure that he'll be fine. Besides, we're close enough that we'll be able to hear if your father is going to lose it or not," her mother added with a knowing smile.

"If you say so," Courtney said as she rolled her back so that she could hear what was going on in the living room better.

"So, Duncan," Courtney's father asked as he sat on the couch across from the one Duncan was on, "you are the boy who has been taking my daughter out?"

Duncan nodded his head proudly and leaned back, propping his feet up on the coffee table. "I sure am."

Her father raised his eyebrows at his behaviour. "I only have one thing to tell you about my daughter and how she should be treated."

Duncan sat back up and leaned forward so he could fully understand the man. "And how is that, sir?"

Courtney father let his hands rest on their sides on the table, as if he were holding an imaginary box. "I want you to think of her as my wedding cake."

Duncan raised his eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "Y—Your wedding cake?"

"Yes," her father said with a nod. "Now, you would make sure my cake is strapped in the car and nice and safe at all times, right?"

"Oh, yeah, of course," Duncan said, trying to sound like the metaphor made sense to him.

"You also wouldn't put your fingers in my wedding cake," her father said, his eyes narrowing a bit.

Duncan's eyes widened as he got her father's meaning. "Of course not; no fingers in your cake, sir," he said with a salute.

"You also wouldn't put _anything else_ is my cake," he added, his look growing more sceptic.

Duncan swallowed a bit before answering. "Nothing will be going in your cake, sir," he guaranteed, pulling at his dog collar.

"Glad we are at an understanding," her father said as he stood up and held out his hand. "I think you are fine to date my daughter."

Duncan's face was covered in relief as he stood up and shook the man's hand. "Th—Thanks, sir."

Courtney smiled as she looked in on the two and saw how the two were getting along. "I think they're gonna be okay," she said as she turned and walked back into the kitchen.

"See?" her mother said as she walked over to her daughter and ran her hands up and down Courtney's arms. "I told you everything would be fine."

Courtney smiled at her mother and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I had nothing to—"

"Hmm. But, sir, wedding cake sure is fun to eat," she heard Duncan say.

Courtney and her mother's eyes widened. "Did he just?"

"Yeah," Courtney said in a pained voice, "he did."


End file.
